Mi casa es su casa
by tsttoain
Summary: Beck and Ryder are roomates and Ryder is the worst roomate ever, that is until Beck drunkenly hooks up with Ryder's girlfriend Jade.


**This is my contribution to the Bade Au challenge. My prompt was: _Roommate AU - Beck and his roommate, Ryder, have never really gotten along, but things just get worse after Beck drunkenly hooks up with Ryder's girlfriend, Jade, and realizes he just might have feelings for her._ I hope I did it some justice and no one is too ooc. Also a big thank you to Bria, Khay and Thea for brainstorming with me and all the other help. **

* * *

Beck never liked his roommate Ryder.

He played his music loudly until the wee hours of the morning and if he didn't do that he would have his loud obnoxious friends over to play video games loudly or have loud obnoxious sex.

In short, he didn't let Beck sleep and Beck without sleep was not a nice person, his friends could attest to that.

On top of that Ryder also liked to steal" his food.

Not that Beck ever told him that he had problems with any of that, because he didn't like conflict, never had, there's a reason why he used to live in a RV in his parents driveway, and it was just so much easier to just go sleep at Andre's or Tori's and eat all of their food.

And Beck needed the money Ryder gave him for the shared apartment, because at some point the RV in the driveway thing went from cool guy to loser and he had crossed that point and his acting hadn't quite taken off yet.

So he just tended to avoid the problems, but that night Ryder had actually informed him of his plans to throw a party and had invited all of Beck's friends along too, who had happily accepted.

* * *

Now only five minutes into the party he had been separated from his friends even though they had arrived together, because Ryder had thrown them out when they tried to help setting up.

Robbie, or more likely Rex was hitting on what seemed to be Northridge Girls in the corner, Andre was dancing with a cute redhead and Tori seemed to be in a very flirtatious (she did the whole hair flip thing) conversation with the host.

He was tempted to go join the last one, because he was fairly sure that Ryder had a girlfriend, but the last time he had done that Tori had nearly ripped his head off so he thought better of it.

Instead he just decided to hang out by the punch until he found something else to do.

* * *

The something else to do turned up quite quickly, when he found Ryder's mentioned possible girlfriend screaming at some poor nerdy looking guy who had apparently spilled her drink and now looked ready to faint at any moment.

"Hey, Jade right? What seems to be the problem here?" he interrupted the screaming.

"Nothing that concerns you!", she snapped back, " the dweeb here made me spill my drink all over myself."

"Okay, how about you let poor ..." "Sinjin!", the nerdy guy filled in. "Okay, so you let poor Sinjin here live and go to the bathroom to clean up and I'll get you a new drink, how does that sound?", he asked her.

She just gave him and Sinjin one last glare and then whirled around and stomped into the direction of the bathroom.

He smiled one last time at Sinjin who was now looking in the direction Jade had left in, in what seemed to be awe, and then went off to get drinks.

* * *

As much as he didn't like Ryder, his girlfriend was pretty cool Beck learned over the course of the next hours.

She was not only also an actress but also into singing and writing her own plays and from what she told him she seemed to be pretty talented.

She also had a dark sense of humor that matched his own, and that he couldn't always let out around his other friends.

They spent their time with a drinking game she made up on the spot about the behavior of the other party guests and then they started challenging each other with weird acting challenges.

She was in the middle of being a weird fast food employee from New Jersey who seemed to like his abs for some reason when his drunken brain just snapped and he kissed her.

* * *

After that things went pretty fast and that's how he found himself now waking up next to his annoying roommate's girlfriend with whom he apparently had sex last night.

Great, this would definitely make him the worse roommate.

And what was even worse he realized as he remembered last night and the brief times they had hung out before he hastily left so that she and Ryder could have alone time was that he actually liked her.

It's not like she threatened you with scissors after you kissed her, his brain reminded him, and she definitely would have if she didn't want you to kiss you. But then again she had been pretty drunk and Ryder had been hitting on Tori all night so maybe she was just drunk and depressed.

"I need coffee before you go all serious!" it suddenly came from his left.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, coffee! Black, two sugars!"

"I know what to do!"

* * *

When he returned with two freshly bought Jet Brew coffees (because he remembered Jade complaining that their cheap coffee tasted like chizz and because he needed the time to think), he found Jade still in his room, but now dressed in one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers.

"So," he decided to not beat around the bush, "should we tell Ryder?"

"Well, you can tell him if you want to, but you might want to make sure that cheekbone girl from last night left already."

"Who? Tori? She wouldn't... But aren't you upset about this?"

"Why should I be upset about this? I thought it was pretty good, but if it wasn't for you..."

"No, it was amazing just, isn't he your boyfriend?"

"Who, Ryder?" she laughed, "no we just hooked up once, and then I just kept hanging out with him because he has a pretty sweet horror movie collection. Did you know he has the extended version of "The Scissoring" that is banned in most countries?"

"So, you're just friends?"

"Yes."

"So, maybe you'd like to go out with me sometime?"

"If you keep buying me the good coffee."

"You know, that version of "The Scissoring" is actually mine, my friend Moose send it to me from Canada."

"Canada? You have friends from Canada? Why didn't you tell me before? Canada is like the worst.." but this time he just cut her off with a kiss and decided that he probably never should let her find out that he was actually Canadian.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review :)**


End file.
